Did He have a Soul
by Sparrow Brown
Summary: "Do you think he had a soul?" Asked a quiet voice.


Disclaimer: I do not own uta no prince-sama. This story was created simply for fan purposes.

I'm sorry for any oocness you may find in reading this. Ocs are mentioned in the story below but are not the main focus point. I hope you enjoy. :)

Pictures laid spread out across the wooden floor. Boxes that once housed photo albums and negatives were empty. A small group of people shifted through the photos. They were looking for photos that had best highlighted the life of a past person. It was a depressing task they went through as the loved ones of the deceased, but it was one that was necessary and needed to be done.

Natsuki sat comfortably on a stylish, cream colored sofa. His blond hair had whitened and thinned with time. He held an old picture in his wrinkled hand. Syo, Ai, and his younger self stared out from it. To think he had out lived both of them felt odd to him. He felt that their presences should still be there with him and now that both had passed on, it left him feeling slightly numb.

"I found a wedding picture." A red haired man said as he lifted a picture up for the rest of the people to see.

Haruka stood dressed in white next to a smiling Ai. That had been their wedding day photo, Natsuki remembered. He could still remember the terrible weather that had came in before the ceremony. Everything was wet, chairs had blown away, and some people were panicking and running around trying to find solutions. In the end everything had worked out and the newly married couple had their wedding picture taken under a vivid shining rainbow that stretched elegantly across the bluing sky.

Natsuki still remembered how cute Haruka had been that day as she gazed at that rainbow. "It's like Starish," She began.

Ai then piped in with, "A color for each member."

Somehow that rainbow had delighted Haruka and her already happy smile became bigger. For her it had been a sign that no matter what the members of Starish, the group that she had first composed music for and did 'til the group's ending glory days, would always have her back.

"May I have it?" A blue haired woman asked. She looked almost identical to Ai. She took the photo from her younger brother's out stretched hand to put it as the center piece of the collage she was working on.

The collage was being made in remembrance of Ai. It was to be displayed at a wake for the deceased. Mainly the wake had been created for the public eye that would be there. It was hard after all to keep people away from the death of a famous person. Natsuki had lived through the mess that had been Shining Saotome's funeral and he personally did not want to live through it again.

Natsuki pushed his glasses up his nose. The lenses had become thicker as his eyes weakened. He could have an easy surgery done on his eyes so he would not have to wear the glasses. But the glasses carried memories of Syo for him. They were always a nice memory of the times he shared with the shorter blond, who always insisted that Natsuki not take them off. Syo never did tell him why he couldn't take off his glasses, and even now, Natsuki was curious as to why Syo was so adamant he wear them.

He held another picture in his hands. A day at the amusement park, it read on the back. Ai and Haruka stood in the photo this time with the addition of their blue eyed and blue haired daughter that was giving the camera a cheesy grin. Their son, still young in the picture, had his red hair ruffled by his Father's hand and stared up at his Mother, whose image he was designed after.

"Do you think he had a soul?" Asked the quiet voice of Ai's and Haruka's only grandchild, the boy had been the last humanoid robot made by the same doctor who had created Ai.

Natsuki looked at the teen next to him. If he had ever thought that Ai's daughter was his mirror image then his grandson was even more so. The boy's eyes had that same look as Ai's had before he had learned about friendship, before he had learned about love.

"Of course he had soul." Natsuki said a bit too cheerfully for the gloomy atmosphere. It was a question that was running through all of their minds. After all, the only one in the room who was human was Natsuki. And they often wondered if they had such a key ingredient as a soul in their programmings.

"Do you know why he had a soul?" Natsuki asked as the three humanoid robots looked at him.

Natsuki gazed back down at the photo he held. There was such love in Ai's eyes for his family so of course the answer was simple.

"He had a soul because he loved you all with all of his heart."


End file.
